


before the day is over

by scepterofstardust



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, This is completely self indulgent, also an excuse for me to include photographer kihyun yet again, and with a dumb plot i'm sorry lol, hi idk what this is, hoseok is cute and kihyun just loses his shit, mostly based off my experiences in small towns, summertime fic, they're a couple of softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepterofstardust/pseuds/scepterofstardust
Summary: "Dear Hoseok,Looking back on it now, I was stunned by you. You weren’t doing anything special, just standing there and smiling down at me. I was a little confused at how the sun was in the sky, and yet you were on the ground."Or, the one where Kihyun works at Hoseok's house for the summer and gets much more beauty than he bargained for.





	before the day is over

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! please take this random summer fic ;_; idk if i even like it or not but i'm sharing anyways

Two weeks before Kihyun is due to return home, he makes Hoseok a birthday cake.

 

Hoseok hadn’t told him that it was his birthday. He’d found out from his mother, the sweet woman who had let him work here all summer, and who Hoseok said had grown fond of Kihyun in secret. She’d let slip that her son was turning twenty two, and Kihyun had immediately walked to the grocery store to get ingredients. Hoseok’s mother had beamed at him and offered to help. _You’re so good to my son,_ she’d said to him, over the sink with flour on her cheek. _I know you won’t disappear, but promise me anyways._

 

 _I promise_ . Kihyun had smiled back at her. _I’ll only be a train ride away. I’ll visit every weekend. I couldn’t bear to go any longer without seeing you two._ She’d laughed and ruffled his hair.

 

_I’ll hold you to that._

 

When Hoseok stumbles downstairs, dressed in an old t-shirt and hair in disarray, Kihyun’s holding the cake, the candles flickering in the dim gray light of dawn. Hoseok gasps, a hand to his chest.

 

“Oh my God!” He exclaims, laughing. “You-Mom, I told you I didn’t expect anything-”

 

“Don’t look at me,” she chides, waving a hand. “It was all his doing.”

 

“Happy birthday,” Kihyun says, grinning ear to ear. “Come on, they’ll go out.” Hoseok shakes his head incredulously, moving to stand in front of him. Kihyun and his mother start to sing ‘Happy Birthday’. Hoseok is beaming at them both. He blows all the candles out, smoke rising as Kihyun sets it on the table. Hoseok brings them into a hug, kissing them both on the cheek.

 

“I love you so much. Thank you.” Hoseok squeezes them tightly.

 

“I have a present for you.” Kihyun hurries over to the counter, presenting a blue box that’s wrapped with a bow.

 

“Oh, Ki, you didn’t have to get me anything,” Hoseok gushes. “Really.”

 

“Well, before you get all flattered,” Kihyun giggles, “I am still broke. I made it. I hope you like it anyways.”

 

“I’m sure I’ll love anything you made,” Hoseok assures him with a smile. Carefully, he unties the ribbon and opens the lid. Kihyun clasps his hands together nervously.

 

Inside is a thick stack of glossy photos, all carefully framed with stiff card stock. Hoseok looks up at him.

 

“What’s this?” Kihyun is turning pink.

 

“It’s-Well, you know I like photography. So, it’s pictures I took, or that others took of us and...there’s a note with each one.” Hoseok remembers the way Kihyun had explained the buttons on his camera to him, with stars in his eyes and the voice of a little boy. “It’s this summer in a box. I thought it would be nice for you to have.”

 

In awe, Hoseok sits at the kitchen table and takes his time to admire each snapshot of their lives.

 

* * *

 

A picture of the peach orchard, the sun shining gold on the leaves.

 

_"Dear Hoseok,_

 

_This is from the day I arrived. Looking back on it now, I was stunned by you. You weren’t doing anything special, just standing there and smiling down at me. I was a little confused at how the sun was in the sky, and yet you were on the ground. I didn’t go blind, either, from looking at you. It was surprising to me."_

 

Kihyun took the train into town on a sunny, hot Thursday. Having lived in Seoul all his life, he was instantly struck by the open land, so drastically different from the city where everything was packed within feet of each other. As he walked through town, he took note of things: grocery stores (two), gas stations (three), post offices (one), and bars (eight).

 

While he was certainly not one to judge people who weren’t from metropolitan areas, he did notice the different atmosphere. People turned their heads to stare at him, likely baffled at a new resident. People also said hello to him excessively, sometimes from several feet away, but it was strangely endearing.

 

From the crumpled stationary in his hand and directions from the man working at the ice cream parlor, he found his destination on the outskirts of town, a huge country house painted white. Fruit orchards surrounded it, as far as he could see. He trudged up the driveway, squinting in the sun. There didn’t seem to be anyone around, but as he approached the porch, a voice rang out.

 

“Can I help you?” Kihyun jumps, twisting around to find its source. He spots the person in the trees.

 

“Yeah, I’m looking for, um...”

 

When the boy on the ladder smiled at him, Kihyun knew he was screwed. He felt it like a punch to the stomach. He was around Kihyun’s age, he guessed, and similar in height too. He was muscular, intimidating, but had a bright smile and sparkling eyes that suggested an inner kindness and child-like joy. His black hair was falling into his eyes as he hopped to the ground.

 

“Looking for...?” He raises his eyebrows at Kihyun expectantly.

 

“Sorry, I’m…” Kihyun clears his throat. “I’m Yoo Kihyun. I’m looking for Ms. Shin. I’m your part time worker.” Kihyun had gotten the job as a “friend of a friend” sort of thing. His mother knew someone, who knew someone else, who knew someone in a small town about an hour away who wanted helpers on their farm for a pretty generous wage that he would never get working at a restaurant. Kihyun was a university student, so he couldn’t exactly be picky, and besides, they offered for him to stay at their home for the duration. It was a good deal, and he’d never been to a smaller town before. He just hoped the woman he was working for was nice.

 

“Oh!’ The other boy visibly brightens. “So you’re Kihyun! I’m Hoseok, her son. I also live here during the summers, so we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.” Kihyun’s throat is dry, but he brushes it off, shaking Hoseok’s offered hand.

 

“I look forward to it,” he manages, hoping his smile doesn’t appear fake. Hoseok motions to his bags.

 

“Is that all you have? Let me take them.”

 

“Oh, I can-” Kihyun starts to protest, but Hoseok grins and takes the bags out of his hands. Kihyun can’t help noticing how the muscles in his arms flex under the weight.

 

“Come on,” Hoseok calls, climbing the steps. “I’ll show you your room. Mom’s in the kitchen, she’s dying to meet you.” Kihyun trails after him, dumbly staring at his back.

 

 _Yes_ , he decides. _He is screwed._

 

* * *

 

A picture of Hoseok looking curiously at the camera, leaning over a bar counter.

 

_"Dear Hoseok,_

 

_This is from the day of our first kiss. It’s one of my favorite memories, actually - it was nice weather and you looked like you were having fun. You made an effort to come talk to me when I didn’t know anyone else. And, you know, we kissed. That was sort of the focal point."_

 

Against his will, Kihyun is out at a bar in town. It’s surprisingly classy, with string lights and a stage for weekly entertainment. Hoseok, who was friendly with him by now, had insisted that he come along and spend time somewhere besides his house. So far, it was alright - Kihyun’s at the tabletop with a soda, watching people dance to the band that’s playing. He takes photos of the lights and the street outside, crowded with people. He’s content to look through them on his camera and keep to himself. Hoseok is mingling with nearly everyone present - Kihyun supposes he’s the sort of person who knows everyone, and in a small town, it’s _easy_ to know everyone. From time to time, Kihyun’s gaze drifts to him, and when their eyes meet, Hoseok smiles and waves. Kihyun has to look away quickly before he can embarrass himself. He can only save face for so long, however, because Hoseok ducks behind the counter, patting the bartender on the shoulder. He stops in front of Kihyun, leaning in his direction.

 

“Did you get any good ones?” Hoseok asks. He doesn’t peer at the screen, for which Kihyun is always grateful. He always feels a little uneasy showing people his pictures until he’s gotten a good look at them. He’d explained as much to Hoseok, who had simply nodded and said he understood.

 

“Not sure yet.” Kihyun chews on his lip. “Check back in three to five business days.” That gets an abrupt laugh out of Hoseok.

 

“You’re so funny. Sometimes you say things like that and I’m caught off guard.” Kihyun grins.

 

“One of my many talents is sarcasm. Thank you for appreciating it.”

 

“Anytime.” Hoseok salutes him playfully. Kihyun’s eyes flit back down to his camera. Hoseok stays put, but Kihyun doesn’t think much of it. Eventually, he feels a stare burning into the top of his skull.

 

“Kihyun?” Nervously, Kihyun raises his head to meet his gaze.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you like me?” Kihyun nearly snorts soda up his nose, spluttering as Hoseok watches amusedly. He slams his drink down.

 

“What-I mean, why would you ask-” Kihyun silently scolds himself for being so flustered. If it wasn’t obvious before, it definitely is now. Hoseok holds up a hand placatingly.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you panic. I’m just...I’m not good at playing games.” Hoseok’s tone is sheepish.

 

“Yeah, well…” Kihyun coughs, shaking away the burning in his throat. “Neither am I.”

 

“I mean, I’m worried I’m reading this wrong, but....” Hoseok smiles at him shyly. “I had to ask.” Kihyun takes a deep breath, fully taking in Hoseok’s demeanor. He’s wearing a sweater with holes in it, pulled on top of a tank when the sun went down and it got chilly. His hair is fluffy, still a bit too long and unruly. If Kihyun had the nerve to admit it, he looked cute.

 

“You’re not. Reading this wrong, I mean.” Kihyun swallows thickly. Hoseok looks over the moon, and it stamps out a bit of the anxiety in his stomach.

 

“Yeah?” Kihyun nods, and he finds himself smiling wider.

 

“Then, can I kiss you?” He’s alarmingly close, and Kihyun can smell his laundry detergent, a mix of cotton and lavender.

 

“Please,” Kihyun whispers.

 

* * *

 

A picture of Kihyun on a ladder, holding a basket full of fruit and laughing.

 

_"Dear Hoseok,_

 

_This was the day I fainted outside. I know we laughed, but I was scared just for a second. I’ve never felt safer than those moments where you were holding me. When I woke up, you were biting your lip and your eyes were red like you were going to cry. I wanted to hug you tight and tell you it was okay, even though I was the one who got sick. I’m not sure why."_

 

Kihyun’s outside picking fruit, one of the jobs that he’s getting paid for. Hoseok had long since taught him the best way to go about it, and he’s made substantial progress in only a few hours. There is, however, a slight problem.

 

He can’t reach the very top of the trees. Most of them don’t have any fruit there, so it doesn’t matter much, but this one in particular does. Kihyun huffs in annoyance, standing on his tiptoes to no avail.

 

“How’s it going?” Hoseok calls from the ground.

 

“I can’t quite reach the top,” Kihyun admits, only a little humiliated.

 

“That’s okay,” Hoseok chuckles, “I can’t either. Hang on, I’ll help you.” Much to Kihyun’s alarm, he climbs up the ladder behind him. “If you get on the very top of the ladder, I can hold you so you won’t fall. You should be able to get whatever’s up there.”

 

“Oh, okay. Thanks.” Kihyun gingerly steps up onto the top of the ladder, feeling it wiggle under his weight. He jumps a little when Hoseok wraps his hands around his hips, bracing him so he won’t lose his balance. Hoseok blinks up at him expectantly.

 

“Can you reach?” Kihyun hurriedly turns back around.

 

“Um…” He manages to grab the highest apple, the stem snapping off when he yanks. “Yeah, thanks. Just let me get these.” He drops it into the basket as Hoseok hums in acknowledgement. Kihyun feels his hands shaking a little as he reaches for the next one. He and Hoseok had only been together for a few weeks, and he was ashamed to say that every little thing he did still made his heart bang around in his ribcage violently. Hoseok’s steady grip on him is not at all helping with those feelings, his hands warm and burning through what suddenly felt like a very thin t-shirt. It makes his stomach swoop with an emotion he can’t quite identify (or voice) yet. All at once, he feels far too hot, and his heartbeat is booming in his ears. His breath catches in his throat, and he tries to pick the apples as fast as he can in order to distract himself.

 

“I’m done,” he reports, voice trembling just a bit.

 

“Be careful.” Hoseok doesn’t let go as he steps back down, and Kihyun loses his footing at the last second. He flails, knocking into Hoseok and nearly pitching them both off the ladder. Hoseok hugs him close, using one hand to grab onto the metal bar. Kihyun gasps.

 

“Oh my god, sorry, I…” Hoseok is chuckling, patting his back.

 

“It’s fine. Glad I caught you.” Hoseok goes to pull away, but Kihyun suddenly sways, grabbing onto him for balance. Awareness dawns on him. His fingers and toes are tingling and partially numb, and his heart is beating at an unnatural speed. Nausea hits him, the fluttery nervousness of being close to Hoseok melting into genuine sickness. _Something’s wrong._

 

He tries his best to hold onto Hoseok’s shirt, head lolling forward. He can hear him saying Kihyun’s name, but it blurs out, and blackness overtakes him.

 

When he wakes up, Hoseok is carrying him up the front steps. Kihyun’s coated in sweat. He also notes his shivering and blurry vision. He’s fairly sure that someone has sliced a gash in the top of his head. There’s an unbearable pain in his stomach.

 

“Hoseok?” He rasps, or at least he’s pretty sure it comes out that way. Hoseok looks down at him, startled.

 

“Hey, don’t move too much,” he warns, voice tight with worry. His mother rushes in front of them to open the door. Kihyun squints up at him.

 

“Stomach hurts,” he groans as they enter the living room.

 

“I know. Just hang in there.” Kihyun shakes his head to clear it, and dizziness slams into him full force. His stomach twists painfully.

 

“Put me down,” Kihyun says in alarm.  

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Feel bad, I-” Kihyun yanks at Hoseok’s shirt sleeve. “Please, I’m gonna be sick-”

 

“Wait-“ Kihyun’s stomach lurches, and he frantically pushes himself out of Hoseok’s grip, wobbling when his feet hit the floor. He stumbles to the nearest bathroom (not very gracefully - he can worry about how stupid he looks later). A moment after his knees hit the tile, he’s throwing up, his head pounding. He hears urgent voices in the background, and then Hoseok is there, rubbing comforting circles on his back. Kihyun retches over the toilet for a good ten minutes before he’s finally done. Cold sweat is drying at his temples, and he slumps against the other boy. Every muscle aches.

 

“Shit,” he gasps into Hoseok’s chest. “I feel like shit.”

 

“Well, yeah,” Hoseok says sympathetically. “That would be it.”

 

“What happened?” Kihyun scrunches up his nose at the atrocious taste in his mouth.

 

“Heatstroke, Ki. You were outside for way too long. As much as I appreciate your work ethic, next time, take a break when I tell you to, okay?” Kihyun feels a pang of guilt, and he nods, looping his arms around the other boy’s torso.

 

“M’sorry,” he mumbles. “I will. Thank you for taking care of me.” Hoseok pushes his sweaty bangs away from his forehead with a feather-light touch.

 

“Always.”

 

* * *

 

A picture of the sunrise, pinks and oranges blending to create a new day.

 

_"Dear Hoseok,_

 

_This was the day we met your friend Hyunwoo. He was nice. I loved hearing stories about you in high school. I wish I had known you then, but I guess I can’t be picky. Better late than never. If it was never, I’d be sad."_

 

That morning, Kihyun wakes up to Hoseok laying on top of him like a starfish. He vaguely remembers that he’d climbed into bed with him, insisting that they cuddle even as Kihyun was already falling asleep. He scrunches up his nose, lifting his head to look.

 

“So...were you planning on letting me get up?” Hoseok shakes his head, tucking himself in closer. His weight is too great for Kihyun to slide away. “Okay, I love you, but I need to pee. I promise that I’ll come right back.”

 

“No,” Hoseok pouts. “You’re warm. Mom opened the windows and now it’s freezing in here. It’s not hot out yet.”

 

“How is that my fault?” Kihyun laughs, patting him on the back. “You won’t turn into an icicle if I’m gone for a second.”

 

“How do you know for sure?” Hoseok insists dramatically. “Will you take responsibility if I _die_?”

 

“Oh my god,” Kihyun groans. “You’re ridiculous.”

 

“Ridiculously in love with you,” Hoseok counters. “And your body temperature.”

 

“Okay, that’s it.” Kihyun reaches over and smacks him on the ass, hard. Hoseok yelps.

 

"Move," Kihyun scolds, but he’s fighting a smile.

 

"That was so mean," Hoseok grunts indignantly. He moves, though.

 

"Not really," Kihyun sighs, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "I like your ass. It's nice. I was just appreciating it." That sets Hoseok giggling.

 

"Do you, now?"

 

"Ah, I shouldn't have said that," Kihyun laments. "Now you know my weakness."

 

"It was never a secret," Hoseok snorts. "The first day I met you, you kept staring at it."

 

"I did not!" Kihyun throws his pillow at him. Hoseok dodges easily.

 

“Hey,” Hoseok asks when he returns from the bathroom. “Would you be willing to come to lunch with me today? I’m meeting an old friend and I’d really like to introduce him to you.” Startled, Kihyun agrees.

 

The old friend is Hyunwoo, a boy that’s a few years older than them with friendly eyes and a gentle demeanor. Although Kihyun isn’t included in their shared memories, he enjoys the time, and he enjoys hearing stories about Hoseok in high school.

 

“He did get into a fight once,” Hyunwoo states, eyes crinkling in mischief. Kihyun gapes.

 

“You _what_?” It’s hard to imagine Hoseok angry, much less using force. The boy in question flushes red.

 

“Well, I-I just...it wasn’t for personal reasons.”

 

“Intriguing,” Kihyun declares, raising an eyebrow. “Tell me more.”

 

“There was a guy in our class who wouldn’t stop harassing Seola, one of our other classmates. She kept trying to get him to back off, but he was still persistent. Hoseok got tired of it and got into a fight with him.” Kihyun cheers.

 

“You’re a hero!” Hoseok smiles sheepishly.

 

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

* * *

 

A picture of Hoseok’s thigh in their bed, delicate ink looped across his skin.

 

_"Dear Hoseok,_

 

_This is from a day when we...well, I wasn't sure if your mother would see these. Anyways, you know. I love kissing you, and I love being next to you in the mornings. You're very precious to me, and I hope you never doubt that. Those mornings are a dream to me."_

 

There’s a lazy afternoon, one of the few, where Kihyun’s reading in bed. Trees rustling in the wind outside his window is the only noise. Hoseok is lying next to him, dozing on and off. He appears to have woken up fully, though, when he slides over Kihyun’s legs and rests his chin on his stomach. Kihyun lets him, carding his fingers through his hair without looking away from his story. He manages to stay focused until Hoseok pushes his head underneath the book, grinning playfully.

 

“Yes?” Kihyun inquires, a gleam in his eye.

 

“You're really pretty," Hoseok murmurs, blinking up at him. “You know that?” Kihyun startles, just a little bit. Heat rises in his cheeks.

 

"You think so?" Hoseok nods. "Well, thank you, baby." Kihyun goes back to reading, but soon after, Hoseok is pressing gentle kisses to his wrists, then his forearms, leaving wet marks behind. Gradually, the kisses become hungrier, open-mouthed and full of heat. Kihyun shudders, finally closing his book. Hoseok smiles innocently. Tentatively, Kihyun runs his thumb across Hoseok’s cheek, feeling the softness of his skin. Hoseok turns his head, letting his finger ghost across his lips. Kihyun’s breath catches in his throat.

 

"Ah, now you've done it," he announces, tossing his book onto the floor. He dives for Hoseok as he squeaks in surprise.

 

Later that night, they’re lying in bed again, drowsy and sated. The room’s only illuminated by the lamp on the nightstand. Kihyun finds himself staring at Hoseok, his body twisted in the sheets. His leg hangs out, and he can see the black letters marking up his thigh.

 

“What’re you doing?” Hoseok mumbles, bleary-eyed.

 

“Admiring you,” Kihyun murmurs, tracing a fingertip across the inked words. Hoseok raises his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Are you, now? What do you see that you like so much?”

 

“Everything. Just thinking how lucky I am to get to see it, that’s all.”

 

* * *

 

A picture of Kihyun and Hoseok curled around each other on the couch (a courtesy of Hoseok’s mother).

 

_"Dear Hoseok,_

 

_This was the morning after the storm. I had fun watching old movies with you. Thanks for not laughing at me for being scared of the noise. Thanks for listening to my stories. I forget, sometimes, to feel the pain instead of pushing past it. Seeing you cry on my behalf made it real. Thank you for being my new beginning."_

 

That night, Kihyun struggles to fall asleep for hours. No matter how hard he tries, every time thunder cracks over the house, he flinches under his blanket. The more minutes that pass, the more frustrated and anxious he becomes. At last, he throws his covers off and opens his window, shimmying out onto the balcony. There’s a walkway that encases the whole second floor, and Hoseok’s room is right next to his. (Although Hoseok’s mother loved that they were dating, they tried not to let on how often they passed between each other’s rooms in the middle of the night.) He scurries across the balcony, water splashing on his bare feet. When he goes to knock on Hoseok’s window, though, he sees the bed is empty. He finds him downstairs in the kitchen, getting a glass of water.

 

"Ah, did the storm wake you up?” Hoseok inquires when he spots Kihyun shuffling into the room.

 

"Yeah, it-" Kihyun's voice comes out strangled. "Yeah."

 

"Something wrong?" Hoseok frowns. "You look...I don't know."

 

"Um, I-I should've told you earlier, but I-" Outside, lightning cracks in the distance, and Kihyun's throat closes up. "I don't cope well."

 

"With...?" Hoseok puts his cup on the counter, brow furrowed in concern.

 

"With-" Thunder booms, and Kihyun feels his hands shaking."I..." Hoseok approaches him slowly, putting a hand on either of his shoulders.

 

"Kihyun, does the storm scare you?" He asks gently. Kihyun expects some note of judgment in his voice, something that indicates he's being ridiculous, but there's nothing. Still, he averts his eyes sheepishly.

 

"I mean, it's...it's nothing extreme, I just-I can't sleep through it, and I feel...panicky, I know it's really stupid-"

 

"It's not stupid," Hoseok interrupts him quietly. "You don't have to justify it to me. What about it scares you most? Is it the noise?"

 

"Yeah, it's..." Kihyun sucks in a deep breath. "The thunder is really loud here."

 

"The storm must be really close," Hoseok muses. "Come on." He drapes an arm over Kihyun's shoulder, leading him out of the kitchen.

 

"Where are we going?" Kihyun questions faintly.

 

"The basement." Hoseok pushes open a door that Kihyun had previously thought was a closet, but a staircase leads into a finished room, complete with a cozy-looking couch and a television. A few doors lead into what he assumes are spare bedrooms.

 

"This is nice. But, why are we down here?"

 

"The noise from outside is muffled a little. It's not much, but I thought it might help if we waited out the storm down here." Hoseok plops down on the couch and pats his leg invitingly. Kihyun huffs out a laugh, and he lays down next to him, head pillowed on his thigh. Hoseok drapes a blanket over him.

 

“Can we turn the TV on?” Kihyun points to the black screen. “That’s what I usually do to distract myself with background noise.”

 

“Sure.” Hoseok digs out the remote, and the screen clicks on. It’s an older film that Kihyun distantly remembers watching with his family. On screen, a girl sorts through boxes of papers in her house. Kihyun watches the story unfold absentmindedly, arms wrapped around his middle. Although Hoseok was right, and the noise of the storm is a little quieter, it does nothing to erase the rumbling in the ground. Each time thunder booms, he still inhales sharply, body coiled tight like a spring.

 

"Ki,” Hoseok speaks up. “Is there a reason storms bother you? Not that you need a reason, but other loud noises don't seem to bother you much, so I thought maybe there was more to it." Kihyun hesitates.

 

"There is."

 

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. If you do want to, though, I'll listen." Kihyun stays silent for a moment, thinking. His gaze drifts to the television, where the young girl is chasing a train.

 

"It was storming," he works up the courage to say. "The night my father left us." Hoseok looks down at him, lips parted in surprise.

 

"Oh," he says softly. "He passed away?"

 

"No," Kihyun corrects dully. "He may as well have, though. I mean, he packed his things in a bag and left our house. Never came back. Never called, never wrote. Never paid for anything. I don't even know if he's alive or not."

 

"Asshole," Hoseok curses, astounded. "Did he even say why?"

 

"They were fighting a lot," Kihyun sighs. "They were fighting that night. A full-on screaming match while I hid in the closet. My father broke some wine glasses. It wasn't an act of violence, it was an accident, but...he called a taxi and left. Left me and my mother to clean up all the glass. I remember I sliced open my palm and wore a bandage for two weeks." Hoseok combs his fingers through his hair soothingly.

 

“I’m really sorry,” he murmurs. “That sounds awful.”

 

“It’s stupid,” Kihyun laughs. “Like I said. It was so long ago by now, but it still makes me angry. I just want to find him and grab him by the throat. Ask him why he thinks running away will wash away all that he’s done. Never mind that I lost my childhood trying to make sure everything didn’t fall apart. I’m sure he’s living a great life. Good for him.” The edge of bitterness in his voice hurts Hoseok, somewhere deep down.

 

“And what about your life?” He asks. “I think you’ve turned out alright. You’re the strongest person I know.”

 

“I like my life,” Kihyun chuckles. “I have my mom, I have friends at home, I have you. I just wish that I had some sort of closure. Otherwise, I’m stuck hating a man I haven’t seen in fifteen years. I’ll never be able to let him have it, you know? That’ll probably never go away.” Thunder explodes over their heads again, and Kihyun flinches. He feels something wet land on his hand, and for a moment he thinks the ceiling is leaking. Then, he looks back at Hoseok and sees there’s tears on his face.

 

“Hey!” He exclaims, reaching up to wipe them away. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m okay. Don’t cry.” Hoseok nods, sniffling. His eyes are bloodshot.

 

“I’m alright. I’m just…” Hoseok squeezes Kihyun’s shoulder. “I’m just sorry, you know? You deserved better.”

 

“Well, I have better,” Kihyun sighs, patting his cheek. “That’s more than enough, don't you think?”

 

* * *

 

All the memories come back, each one more vivid than the last, and Hoseok is crying like he did that day.

 

“Oh, baby, don’t cry,” Kihyun hushes, pulling him into his arms. “It’s alright.” Hoseok carefully puts the photo down on the table to hug him back.

 

“I love you,” Hoseok rasps into his shoulder. They’d already said that countless times, whispered between shoulder blades among the sound of chirping birds and drumming rain.

 

“I know,” Kihyun murmurs with a smile, rocking them back and forth. “I love you more.”

 

“Thank you.” Hoseok plants a kiss on Kihyun’s nose. “I’ll keep them safe.”

 

“You’ll have to,” Kihyun scolds playfully. “When I’m gone. Guard them with your life.” At the mention of his departure, Hoseok deflates a little, lips set in a pout.

 

“We’ll see each other _every_ weekend?” He questions for the millionth time. Kihyun pats his hand consolingly.

 

“I promise. We’ll do lots of things and eat lots of food. Don’t worry.” Looking mostly satisfied, Hoseok turns back to the table.

 

“Okay. Let’s try this cake.”

 

Two weeks later, Hoseok walks Kihyun to the train station. He helps him load his bags, and then they hug goodbye. Kihyun takes one last picture of Hoseok, hair tousled from the wind and smile just a little dimmer than usual. Then, with another kiss and a whisper of, _See you soon_ , he’s gone.

 

He returns the next Saturday, running into Hoseok’s arms so fast he almost knocks them both to the ground. They hug hello.

 

Hoseok still looks like the sun in Kihyun’s viewfinder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to chat to me in the comments <3 i love to hear from you guys!
> 
> find me here:  
> @lunatic_yoongi - twitter  
> @stardust39 - curiouscat


End file.
